User blog:Promdress/New couple beach wedding photographs Note
Most of the groom usually wore suit and the bride is wearing a beautiful wedding. According to the couple's personality temperament, men can choose the bride's dress suit with matching wedding, you can also choose casual clothing and casual Hawaiian style mini dress with a lovely bride. People here talk about the new pre-wedding photographs Note: 1. If the trim or perm hair length, should be taken a week ago. So hair can be more natural, 2. For shooting glasses, not with the color or reflective glasses, wear contact lenses should be considered in advance, 3. Shooting the night before, so easily and to ensure adequate sleep, shower, wash hair, do not use mousse or hair gel and other stereotypes solution 4. Do not take pictures out the door the day of make-up, face in advance do basic maintenance, 5. As to location shooting in winter, wearing their own pants and thick warm coat. So as not to catch cold. Zipper dress goes forward to the most appropriate clothing for easy replacement. 6. Take pictures the night before, try to avoid staying up late, drinking or drinking large amounts of water after 20:00. In order to avoid the phenomenon of dark circles and eye congestion. Avoid eye fatigue in the second day of shooting. 7. If you think there is a memorable special items, pets and so need to take into wedding photographs as props,early communication, 8. Recommended not to take too many valuables to avoid loss or damage; 9. Close cooperation and the pleasure to work is a prerequisite for good shooting. Need to pay attention to where the bride: 1. provide their own white or beige strapless bra 2. your own nails and armpit hair shaved, 3. Please wear open buckle clothes, easy to replace the dress, it will not damage hair and makeup, 4. If there is no special shooting requirements is not recommended to wear jewelry, watches, pendants and other items. To avoid damage and loss; Need to groom pay attention to: 1. Please prepare their own black shoes and black socks for each pair, 2. clean up your own face, (nose hair shave repair, etc.) and trim nails, 3. Do not wear a suit or dark underwear and avoid wearing white trousers when the Goof; Because those new people in which the different regions have different neighboring sea area, the southern city of Sanya Bay is a good place, Sanya Bay, the entire film the entire piece of coconut forest, couples strolling on the beach in the rain, green trees, such as shore zone, constitutes a coastal tourist city of Sanya's beautiful landscape. Wuzhizhou is also a good choice, steep rugged coastal rocks, line the sea, the great tide, a magnificent view. Winding mountain grassland in central rolling, green shadow dancing. North Beach flat calm, fine white sand, reminding us of scenes jade natural. In the sea areas requiring attention: Most of the wedding photography selected period of time the sun and abundant sunshine, the beach wedding photographs are ready in advance when sunscreen, drinking water should be sufficient to avoid water heat stroke. Recommended to avoid the high temperature each time, select the appropriate climate for the beach wedding photography. Like the friends tour the island can also choose the kind of wedding and travel combination of wedding photography agencies, or in the wedding photo studio in series, so fun, wedding correct. Speaking of wedding photography agencies, is now divided into two major categories of studio and studio, most studio Antao Department of points, sets of coefficients and finished rated photos, finished album. Photocopy beyond the scope should pay their own, so I chose to finish after a good set of discussions that system prices may not necessarily be the total amount of your last. Although aspects of the film studio wedding gift all commitments, but because of the level of qualifications ranging from studios, clothing choice, unlike the studio accessories selected a wide range of areas, new people can decide according to their own. On the good conditions to the contract agreement to implement. There is also a friendship that friends and relatives support a photography hobby, friends wedding photo studio experience to help photos, wedding photo studio aspects of both can go to rent, you can buy. In this way may well be a good way. Wedding photography is a happy and hard things. In the process of wedding photographs can understand a lot of fun, visited the island wedding, but the scenery and the nostalgia from, not sure where friends can see the Holy Land recommended honeymoon island, according to their budget and time, ensure economic, The physically bear. Last wish the new people! In the good old days of youth leaving the imprint of the most romantic. There the sea for us to testify. Category:Blog posts